There are proposed various steering devices in which a knee airbag device is incorporated within the column cover of a steering column for the purpose of protecting the both knees of a vehicle occupant (the driver) at the time of a front collision (as examples, refer to Patent Documents 1, 2 and the like).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-110704    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-120290    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-120156    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-179295